Data detection for transmission channels is based on the use of a network of non-linear devices, as readily understood by those skilled in the art. Data detection with non-linear devices is becoming more popular because of the simplicity of the circuit network, and because of a corresponding lower production cost.
A circuit network including non-liner devices requires that the non-linearity of such devices be well controlled and follow a well-defined rule. Once these conditions are met, then the resulting network provides some advantages in data detection when compared with other more complex approaches.
The devices used in this kind of network are usually capacitors and inductors that have a non-linear relation between capacitance and voltage for the capacitors, and a non-linear relation between inductance and current for the inductors. One of the main difficulties for manufacturing an integrated circuit network including non-linear devices is that the non-linear components are to be provided as discrete elements. An integrated non-linear capacitor or inductor is hard to form based upon current technology.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,166,604 relates to a semiconductor amplifier including a distortion compensation circuit. The disclosed amplifier comprises a non-linear amplifying element connected to an integrated capacitor that prevents a direct current from flowing through a passive circuit. The integrated capacitor is formed in a known manner.
Up to now, there have not been any straightforward approaches for easily integrating an electronic circuit that includes non-linear passive components. Consequently, there is a need for implementing non-linear passive devices into a semiconductor electronic circuit, thus allowing the construction of a network of non-linear devices for data detection in transmission channels.